thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Asgard O'Neill Class Warship
Name: O'neill Craft: Asgard O'neill Class Warship Type: Warship Scale: Capital Length: 1,500 x 700 meters Skill: Capital Ship Pilot Crew: 1; Skeleton: 0; remote pilot Passengers: 5,000 Cargo Capacity: 30,000 metric tons Consumables: (infinite) Hyperdrive: x0.0007 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 3D Space: 10 Atmosphere: 415; 1,200 km/h Hull: 9D Shields: 20D Sensors *Passive: 70 / 1D+2 *Scan: 140 / 3D+1 *Search: 280 / 5D+1 *Focus: 7 / 7D Weapons *'4 Ion Guns' : Fire Arc: forward; 2 fixed, 2 retractable Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 6D Space Range: 1-23/45/90 Atmosphere Range: 2-46/90/180km Damage: 12D *'8 Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: turrets Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 6D Space Range: 1-5/15/30 Atmosphere Range: 2-10/30/60 km Strength: 10D Miscellaneous *Asgard database *Holographic communicator *Stasis pod *Transporter arrays :*5 primary :*10 secondary Description: "...it is the most advanced technological Asgard creation yet." ''―Thor The O'Neill-class ship was the most advanced warship in the Asgard fleet, and the first series of Asgard ships designed solely to fight the Replicators. '''Overview' "The vessels you face are far superior to the one you attacked. Challenge us at your own peril." ―Freyr Named in honor of Jack O'Neill of the Tau'ri, O'Neill-class ships dwarfed both the Prometheus, the 304s and Ha'tak class vessels in both size and firepower. These vessels carried the most advanced weapons created by the Asgard (excluding their plasma beam weapons which were developed later after their participation in combat against the Ori motherships). The O'Neill-class replaced the Bilskirnir-class ship as the Asgard vessel of choice when engaging hostile forces. These vessels were powered by an unknown number of Neutrino-ion generators, and possessed fifteen Asgard transporters. The Asgard were constructing an entire fleet of these ships to replace their Bilskirnir-class vessels, and already had several O'Neill-class ships constructed by the time of the Ori crusade. (SG1: "Small Victories", "Unnatural Selection", "New Order, Part 1", "New Order, Part 2", "Camelot") Design "Wow! That's an impressive looking ship." ―Samantha Carter The O'Neill-class shared the same aesthetics as other Asgard spaceships, with smooth, curving lines and parallel sets of projections. Overall these ships were similar in appearance to the Bilskirnir-class ships, except with a curved, bulging "head" design for the bow. As with all Asgard warships, the O'Neil series of vessels had a distinctive hammer shaped hull design. The rear of these ships house two engines with visibly glowing thrusters, also similar to the Bilskirnir-class. Maneuverability O'Neill-class ships are highly maneuverable, as witnessed during the Battle of P3Y-229. During the battle, the participating O'Neill-class vessel was seen making sharp turns at high speeds and engaging in dog fighting-style tactics, despite its massive size, which, in part, allowed it to fare far better than the other vessels of the allied fleet, and it was the only vessel that wasn't confirmed crippled or destroyed in the battle, this is due to its massive superiority over the Ha'taks and 304's. (SG1: "Camelot") Technology O'Neill-class vessels, incorporating the most advanced technologies the Asgard possess, were among the most powerful ships in the known universe. Only Ori warships, designed and built with ascended knowledge, were proven to be a match for them. Even then, the only time an Ori warship bested an O'Neill-class vessel, it had the advantage of numerical superiority (4 to 1), and it is unknown if the O'Neill-class ship was actually destroyed. (SG1: "Small Victories", "Camelot") Hull Before their mass-suicide, the Asgard had developed a new alloy comprised of a combination of naquadah, trinium and carbon creating the strongest material that the Asgard knew of and used it to create the hull of the O'Neill-class vessel. Hyperdrive The hyperdrives on the O'Neill-class were far superior to those installed on the outdated Bilskirnir-class ship, and quite possibly the fastest hyperdrives ever constructed. These hyperdrives proved capable of traveling between the Othalla and Milky Way galaxies in only a few hours, and towed the Prometheus back into Earth's orbit across 1,200 light-years in mere seconds. The Prometheus was later towed to the Othalla galaxy in less than a day (much slower than if the Asgard ship was traveling alone, but far faster than what any other known vessel. (SG1: "Unnatural Selection") Shielding The shields of the O'Neill-class were some of the most powerful ever designed, capable of withstanding multiple hits from both the central beam weapon of an Ori warship and its secondary pulse weapons, both of which were capable of destroying Ha'tak's in no more than a single or handful of hits, respectively. (SG1: "New Order, Part 2", "Camelot") Weapons The O'Neill-class was armed with four powerful ion guns; two of which were visible on both of the ships "wings", with two more at the bow of the ship capable of retracting into the hull. Designed to penetrate the shielding systems of both Replicator ships and Anubis' upgraded Goa'uld shields, the ion bolts fired by these weapons were capable of refracting to bypass a shield and strike a target multiple times. These cannons were the only known energy weapons capable of destroying Replicator blocks, which have traditionally been impervious to energy weapons, through sheer kinetic force and were also implied to be powerful enough to counteract the upgraded shields on Anubis' Ha'tak, although it was never demonstrated. (SG1: "Revelations", "New Order, Part 2") Source: *Stargate Wiki: O'Neill-class ship *thedemonapostle